Avoid The Darkness
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Avoid The Darkness'' is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary After Djerry Wilde tells about what happened during his absence and what the Murderer did to him, Glassview's Police Department has a final theory about who the Murderer is. Jen Manhatten speaks to Paul and Simon Caywood. Jensen Deeperside finds Jeff Felton again and tries to get him back to work. Also agent Lucas Stone returns back to serve the police department again... Synopsis Andy Vaughn, Jesse Shanker and Rudy Manhatten untie the gagged Djerry Wilde. The dead body of Ryan Ford falls on the ground. Djerry thanks them for saving him. He says he was tortured by the Murderer, and shows wounds on his arms, legs and stomach. Jesse asks how he ended up in Rudy's room and why he was handcuffed to Ryan's body. Djerry tells that the Murderer killed Ryan, who was abducted since his absence, right in front of Djerry. Andy asks how the voice of the Murderer sounded and how Ryan got killed. Djerry answers exactly the same as Rudy did in the previous episode: 'a low, somewhat breathless voice'. Rudy confirms this by saying that he told Julie Stone about it. Djerry tells that the Murderer wore a white mask and he had a henchman. There falls a silence and Andy asks who the henchman is. Djerry says he only heard the voice of him, and that he has no idea who it might be. He told that they were telling each other that "Djerry was bait". Andy commands Djerry to undress, and Djerry does this. They beg him to turn around and find a little transmitter on his back. Jesse says that he doesn't know why the Murderer needs this. Andy then suggests that he has more and they need to trace the transmitters. Jeff Felton sits down on a stool in the park and then someone sits next to him. Jeff pushes aside to make place for the stranger, and it turns out it's Jensen Deeperside. Jeff stands up and tries to walk away, but Jensen stops him and asks what's wrong. Jeff tells that he doesn't feel comfortable when he has to shoot someone and says that he must have shot Jay Leno, otherwise he would have killed all the other people in the club. Jensen tells that it's his duty, and as agent you don't need to mourn about it. Jeff tells Jensen how he sees life and death: as the light and the darkness. Jeff says he doesn't want to die, and all of the residents of Glassview must avoid the death, so for Jeff to avoid the darkness. Jensen says that he has to live in the light as long as possible, and Jeff cries out loud. It cuts to Jen Manhatten, who calls up someone, who turns out to be Paul Caywood. She asks if she can speak to him and his father Simon Caywood privately. After that, she says: 'Okay, see you then! Bye!' and she hangs up. She then calls up Rudy, who picks up the phone from the crime scene. She asks if she can speak to him privately. Rudy answers: 'All right. Meet me at 18:00pm at my house.' Jen hangs up the phone and writes it down on a paper. Colin Sirens and John Copperbold walk into a room where Sarah Bacon, Julie and Marcus Delvecchio sit down to set up a profile. Colin takes the word by asking them for evidences. Julie tells that the DNA-results of the blood in the hospital are still stolen and they don't have any result or solution for who the Murderer might be. Marcus asks for any clear obscures, and John tells that Jen and Paul are two possible suspects for the Murderer, but they're not sure. They don't know the story of the Murderer. Sarah asks how they came up with those two names. Colin tells that Jen had a relationship with Paul, and Bill Torres was the one who broke up their relationship. Then John gives a list of the killed victims of the Murderer: Bill, Ricky Sauvage, Sam Adams, Jacob Rennes, Gregory Hartman, Frank Barras and Ryan Ford, in total 7 victims. John says that it's a typical serial killer, and that he also killed Jake Nazri. Then Sarah blows off all the suspects for being the Murderer by saying that both Paul and Jen are younger than 40 and that they can't have killed Jake forty years earlier. Also she asks John what he was whispering to his grave. John coughs and says that he never did it, and that Francis Avery dreamed it up. Marcus shruggs it off by saying that they must find the Murderer, right now. They stand up, allow theirself to pick up the gun and walk out the door. Rudy meets up Jen and asks her what's wrong. Jen reveals that she had a relationship with Paul Caywood, many years ago. Rudy shocks and asks her why she never told it, and that he could possibly the Murderer. Jen says that she's almost sure he is, except for the fact that he killed Jake Nazri forty years earlier. She tells that Bill was the one who made Jen choose the decision to break up with Paul. Rudy thinks it's not the reason why Bill died. The Murderer chose him as the first victim, but for an unknown purpose. Rudy tells Jen that she don't need to feel guilty and get some rest. Jen says that she has a chat with Paul and Simon Caywood the same day, and Rudy asks why she would do that. Jen answers that she needs to talk with Paul again after this long time and she needs some answers. Rudy nods and steps aside, so Jen can gets in the house. At the tana, Lucas Stone picks up his gun from the desk and shoves it in his pants, telling that he's back in service for Glassview's Police Department. Jeff, who gets supported by Jensen, comes in and sees Lucas. Jensen pronounces softly: 'Lucas... you're back!' Lucas answers that he knows that Lenny would have murdered Emmelie and that he only did his duty. Jeff tells that Emmelie and Jay Leno are both dead. Lucas his smile vanishes and he asks what happened. Jensen helps Jeff by saying that Jeff did his duty, Emmelie tried to shoot Colin and that Jay killed five innocent citizens and would have killed more if Jeff didn't shoot him. Lucas asks Jensen what to do, and Jensen says Djerry is still inside waiting for someone to interrogate him about his sudden loss. Lucas nods and gets in the room, where Djerry looks up as Lucas comes in the room. Anna Drake, who apparantly recovered from the stab, and Tom Blackshire talk with each other. Tom says that they're almost done with the research of who might be the Murderer and Anna can sleep peacefully again. Anna sighes relieved and thanks Tom for telling. Tom answers it's no problem, and asks how she's doing for the rest. Anna says she's fine, and although the painkillers didn't work at all, she had some sleep though. Tom nods joyfully as another doctor comes in and says that they need to stand up and leave the room, because there's a new patient. They stand up and leave the room, talking while walking out of the door. Jen knocks on the door of the Caywood family and Simon opens the door. He recognizes her and says: 'Jen! What a pleasure to meet you again!' Jen says it was a favor to come and gets inside. She sees Paul and greets him. He greets back, and smiles. Simon asks what Jen wants to drink, and she answers she wants coffee with milk. He pours it in a cup and gives it to Jen. She sits down and asks Paul about what he did to Emmelie. Paul asks if Jen's not going to report him for what he did, and Jen says that she won't. Paul sits back relieved as Simon asks how he can help her. Jen asks about Bill. Paul bleaks a little and calls Bill a 'little piece of shit'. Jen says she understands and says that she still cares about Paul. He thanks her on his turn and says that Jen is the most beautiful lady around. Jen says she's engaged unfortunately, but they still can be friends. Paul swallows and looks at Simon, saying: 'Kilo India Lima Lima Blank Hotel Echo Romeo'. Simon understands it and walks towards the closet. Jen has no idea of what Paul is saying and asks it. Paul only smiles back. In the meantime, Lucas interrogates Djerry about his sudden loss, and Djerry says that he heard the voices of the Murderer and his henchman. He confirms that both are males and he didn't recognize who they were but reveals that he's traumatized for them, because he was beaten, cigarette burned at several places, slowly stabbed and many other horrible events that happened. Lucas asks that he's sure there was no female in the game, and Djerry says there wasn't. Then Lucas gets a recorder and plays the voice of Paul, who says: 'Emmelie can't be dead... no... that's not what I wanted... she's necessary... no!' and Djerry bleakens. He confirms it's the voice of the henchman, but not the one of the Murderer. Lucas reveals that the voice he played was Paul's and Djerry says he had the idea that he was one of them. Then Lucas jumps up and says he thinks he knows who is the Murderer. He gets a new tape and plays the voice. It's Simon Caywood's voice. Djerry nods and says that was the voice of the Murderer. At the Caywood's, Simon pulls a gun from the drawer of the closet, aims it at Jen and shoots. It hits her in her head and she falls over the chair, convulses and stops moving. Paul looks towards Simon, who smiles wide and commands Paul to come with him. He stands up and walks behind Simon the door of their house out, leaving Jen's body in it. Co-Stars *Nigel D'Jeune Trois as Jeff Felton *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Walter Jeeves as Tom Blackshire *Natalie Shipley as Jen Manhatten *Mariah Romain as Sarah Bacon *Zane Nash as Marcus Delvecchio *William Beckmann as Jesse Shanker *David Justice as John Copperbold *Ramon Aires as Paul Caywood *Neil Seddon as Jensen Deeperside *Freduard Michael Jefferson jr as Simon Caywood Deaths *Jen Manhatten Trivia *Last appearance of Jen Manhatten. *This episode marks the end of the anonymity of The Murderer, who turns out to be Simon Caywood. *It turns out that Paul Caywood is the henchman of Simon. *The total killed victims of Simon has swapped to 8, including Jen and the victims who were enumerated by John Copperbold. *The total killed victims of Paul has swapped to 1, which is Jack Emery. *The official first Murderer of Season 1 is Simon, because Paul did not kill anyone for his father. Why Paul killed Jack, is still unknown. *This episode marks the return of Lucas Stone after 3 episodes of absence, and the return of Jeff Felton after 1 episode of absence. *The title refers to how Jeff Felton describes the border between life and death as light and darkness and they must avoid the darkness. *This is the twelfth episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1